


give me your best shot

by displayheartcode



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Play Fighting, Sparring, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Sparring for them is a form of flirting.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 70





	give me your best shot

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous on my blog asked for a distracted kiss.

Korra blocked Asami’s high kick. “Is that the best you got?”

Asami forced her breathing to remain even, trying to focus on the next move rather than admire the strength in her girlfriend’s biceps. Twisting her leg free, she feinted to the side and tried for an uppercut. But Korra laughed and dodged the punch as she wrapped an arm around Asami’s middle, dipping her with relative ease.

“I think I can still win,” Asami complained. She grabbed Korra by the front of her tunic and kissed her.

They toppled to the ground in a surprised heap.


End file.
